Ella
by NaYmCo
Summary: lo que pasa justo despues de la segunda temporada, aun ellas estan en el instituto NanoFate
1. Fate

Capitulo 1. Fate.

Salíamos de clase, y nos dirigíamos a nuestras respectivas casas, íbamos contentas hablando de la reunión que habría esa noche en la Agencia de Administración, ya que después de un tiempo volvíamos a estar todos juntos nuevamente, llevaba algunos meses que no veía a mi hermano y a Amy, y por lo menos hacia 6 años que Nanoha no veía a Yunno, así que estábamos felices de poder volver a estar con nuestros amigos.

Llegue a mi casa saludando a la que ya era mi madre, Lindy-san. Subí a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, había sido un día algo duro, la noche anterior había estado de guardia, y apenas si había dormido. Nanoha sin embargo parecía tener muchas más energías que yo, ya que ella también estuvo de guardia conmigo. A veces no entiendo de donde saca tantas fuerzas, pero sigue siendo ella, tan alegre, y tan animada, sino llega a ser por ella, no creo que pudiera aguantar muchas de las cosas que suceden cuando estamos en largas misiones.

No sé en que momento me quede dormida. Pero cuando abrí los ojos mi madre estaba mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa, cosa que me hizo incorporarme levemente. Le pregunte que ocurría, y me dijo que Nanoha me estaba esperando abajo, que quería dar un paseo antes de ir a la reunión. Me sorprendió un poco ¿ella no durmió? Vaya es agotadora.

Me levante y me cambie pues no iba a ir con la ropa del instituto. Baje corriendo y allí estaba, con aquella mirada que podría levantar el ánimo a una piedra. No sé cómo lo hacia, pero siempre que estaba con ella, no quería nunca que nos separáramos. Comenzamos a caminar, ella estaba muy callada, solo me miraba de vez en cuando con aquella sonrisa. Me ponía nerviosa, como siempre, aún no sabia porque, pero el estar con ella, me hacia ser la persona más dichosa del universo.

Seguíamos andando hasta llegar a un parque. Aun no habíamos hablado de nada, solo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos de vez en cuando. Su mano agarró la mia y me llevo hasta un puesto de helados. Aquella sonrisa, hacia que mil mariposas corrieran en mí estomago, pero no me parecía extraño, desde que la conocí siempre había sido así.

Pero últimamente me avergonzaba mucho cuando en medio de una clase levantaba la cabeza y veía como me miraba. Aquello me ponía realmente nerviosa y no sabia porque. Poco a poco mientras comíamos los helados pasaba la tarde. Me ruborice violentamente al notar como agarraba mi mano y entrelazaba los dedos con los mio. Solo agache la cabeza y medio sonreí. Me hablaba sobre la reunión y las ganas que tenia de ver a todos nuestros amigos de nuevo juntos, después de tantos años.

Pero luego un sentimiento doloroso y lleno de rabia nubló mi vista. No sabia el motivo, no sabia porque, cada vez que Nanoha hablaba de Yunno, me ponía realmente enferma. Notaba unas punzadas en mi pecho y aunque le sonreía, en mi interior había algo que no estaba bien. ¿por qué tenia esa sensación?¿por qué hablaba tanto de ese chico? Para mí él era un buen amigo sí, pero yo lo veía como Arf, o como Hayate. Pero a Nanoha me era imposible verla así. Y además cuando alguien hablaba de ella a mi alrededor no podía evitar escuchar que era lo que hablaban.

Se iba acercando la noche y todos ya estábamos allí, más que una reunión, parecía una fiesta, veía a mi madre y a mi hermano hablando con la almirante Leti, Arf también parecía pasarlo bien, hablando con Vita y Zafira. Y por supuesto Hayate con su gran sonrisa y su picardía, estaría poniendo nerviosa a una Signum que miraba al suelo, con una media sonrisa. Pero por algún motivo yo estaba sola.

Por mucho que buscaba no encontraba a Nanoha, no sabia donde podría estar. No lo entendía porque habíamos llegado juntas. Un rato después ya había desaparecido. Todos parecían felices hablando y bebiendo. Pero donde estaba ella, no había rincón en aquella sala que no hubiera mirado buscándola. Se me ocurrió que podría estar por los alrededores así que salí de allí disimuladamente.

Comencé a caminar con una extraña sensación en mi corazón, no entendía muy bien que era. Nervios y más nervios iban acumulándose. Creía que podría explotar en cualquier momento. De repente oí unas voces, como susurros. Así que me acerque a donde provenían. Y allí estaba, mi corazón no creía lo que mis ojos estaban mirando. Yunno estaba besando en los labios a Nanoha, y ella parecía que le correspondía. Un sudor frío comenzó a bajar por mi frente. Mi pecho quería estallar, y mi respiración se entrecortaba.

No podía respirar, no podía moverme, no podía creerme aquello. Sin que me vieran, me aparte como pude, intentando hacer creer a mi cerebro que no debía mirar más. Despacio comencé a mover mis pies, que parecían no hacerme caso. El estómago se me revolvía, y un vuelco cruzó mi pecho. Cuando note algo tibio bajar por mi cara, me toque... eran lagrimas, lagrimas que soltaba mi corazón.

Mis ojos abiertos todo lo que daba, no podían creer lo que hacia unos minutos habían visto. No podía ser... ¿Nanoha estaba enamorada de Yunno? Me parecía una mentira mal contada. Más, después de haber visto como me sonreía ella siempre, como aquella misma tarde, había entrelazado sus dedos a los míos, y me hacia parecer caminar en una nube. Ahora había caído por el precipicio más devastador. Ella simplemente me había soltado. Y ahora todo estaba perdido.

Volví a la reunión y al cabo de un rato vi entrar a Nanoha, y a lo que posiblemente seria su novio, otra punzada más a mi corazón. Yo estaba bebiendo algo que ni recuerdo, solo sé que no paraba de beber. Me fije que Nanoha se había acercado a Hayate, y estaban hablando de algo, no se que podía ser. Nanoha, aunque sonreía en sus ojos había algo raro, no era nada que tuviera que ver con felicidad, o alegría. Ahora reía, parece que Hayate la había animado contándole algo.

Me moría de dolor, yo allí sola, llena de rabia, de ira, cosas que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía. Hasta que note alguien acariciando mi cabeza.

- Testarossa...- me decía la líder los guerreros

- Signum...- conteste lo más decente que pude, mientras otra sonrisa falsa salia de mis labios.

- ¿Ocurre algo? Te encuentro algo decaída.- ¿ella lo había notado? Me quede sorprendida.

- O-oh no no... solo estoy un poco cansada- más mentiras, no sabia que decirle, podía ser una excusa barata, pero también era un poco cierto.

- Comprendo, es cierto que anoche estuviste de guardia.- me dijo mirando su vaso.

- S-sí, pero estoy contenta de estar aquí esta noche.- otra sonrisa falsa más. Que me estaba pasando, no hacia sino dar vueltas en el mismo lugar.

Por razones que desconozco aquella mujer parece que había comprendido que quería estar sola, y después de pasar de nuevo su mano por mi cabeza mientras sonreía, se alejó, dejándome de nuevo totalmente sola. Allí sentada observando como todos parecían felices. Todos menos yo claro.

Ahora con que cara iba a mirar a Nanoha, como haría para disimular lo que mis ojos por fuerza reflejarían, que era tristeza. Por desgracia Nanoha me conocía bien y para ella era un espejo, no podía ocultarle nada. Como haría para fingir felicidad ante ella y Yunno, cuando se atreviera a decirme que estaba con él. Porque es evidente que esta con él. Que curioso, me duele tanto cuando digo eso. Que los ojos me arden y necesito llorar para aliviar ese ardor. Pero no podía, estaba en medio de una fiesta.

Debia aguantar, al menos hasta que estuviera totalmente sola. Aunque lo que realmente necesitaba en ese momento era huir, lo más lejos posible. Levante la mirada y me fije que ella me miraba, extrañada se acercó a mí. Me empezó a temblar todo el cuerpo, que me diría, que le diría, no podía aguantar, no podía.

Antes de que llegara me levante nerviosamente y con la excusa de que debía ir al servicio me aleje de allí. Ya en los baños no pude evitar soltar las lagrimas que tanto había contenido, el dolor de mi pecho se hacía cada vez más y más intenso. Las lagrimas eran imparables, no podía dejar de llorar. Por si alguien entraba repentinamente me acerque al grifo de agua y me moje la cara. Asi al menos disimulaba.

Cuando salí, ya no quedaba sino mi hermano, mi madre, Amy, Arf, y Nanoha, que sin saber porque aún no se había ido. Al parecer los demas tenían trabajo, y otros debian dormir, no me preocupaba. Pero mirando bien, tampoco veía a Yunno por ningún lado. Me extraño porque creía que el se quedaría con ella.

Me acerque a mi madre, que me miro como si en una décima de segundo hubiera comprendido lo que me pasara. Rodeo mi hombro cariñosamente, y yo simplemente cerré mis ojos.

- Fate, ¿que te pasa?, pareces realmente cansada.- era la voz de mi hermano.

- Mhm.- me limite a afirmar mientras me pegaba más a mi madre, que me miraba con cariño.

- Fate-Chan trabajo muy duro anoche.- su voz llegó a mis oídos y abrí mis ojos para enfocarla. - Sonreía levemente, pero su mirada era la misma de hace un rato. Me miraba con tristeza.

- Es que Fate-san es muy trabajadora.- dijo mi madre, parecía orgullosa de mí. Y aquel olor a vainilla característico de ella, me encantaba. Sentía que ella me estaba protegiendo contra mis sentimientos.

Nos despedimos de mi hermano y de Amy, y mi madre debía quedarse para terminar no sé que de un informe. Así que me volví a quedar a solas con Nanoha. Llegamos en un portal que había creado ella. Y no sé por qué motivo aparecimos en el puente en el que una vez nos despedimos.

- ¿Por qué hemos aparecido aquí Nanoha?- le pregunte extrañada. No lo entendía, me miro a los ojos.

- Fate-Chan, yo quería hablarte de algo antes de despedirnos.- mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora.

- Tu dirás.- me costo sacar aquellas palabras ya que mi garganta se había quedado totalmente seca.

- Veras es que... Yunno-Kun y yo hemos empezado a salir.- mis manos comenzaron a temblar ante aquellas palabras. Intentaba guardar la compostura. No pude decir palabra.- solo quería que lo supieras, porque eres mi mejor amiga.- una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios. No sabia porque, pero yo le conteste con una sonrisa igual a la de ella.

- Felicidades Nanoha.- me limite a decir, ya no había nada que hacer. Ella estaba con él, y yo... yo me tendría que olvidar de lo que sentía, tenia que hacerlo a como diera lugar. Total, lo nuestro nunca hubiera podido ser. Y además, aquello tarde o temprano debía pasar. Ya no teníamos 9 años. No éramos niñas pequeñas. Sino chicas de 16 años. Ella me dio las gracias y allí nos despedimos.

La vi alejarse, y era una realidad demasiado cruel, a partir de ese día ella se iría alejando de mí poco a poco, hasta desaparecer de mi vida. Ya no volvería a entrelazar sus manos con las mías, ni podría mirarla a los ojos, ni su sonrisa seria la misma de antes. Era tan extraño, sabia que no estaba perdiendo a mi amiga, pero si estaba perdiendo al amor de mi vida, esa persona que con solo mirarla, con solo sentirla, me hacia la persona más feliz de este mundo. Sin darme cuenta, otra vez la despedía en aquel puente, pero esta vez, ya no volvería.

Me quede solo un momento más mirando el cielo que cubría mi cabeza. Sola. Otra vez sola...

* * *


	2. Nanoha

Llego con el capítulo 2, esta vez la narración es de Nanoha, como se ve en el título del capítulo. Así que sin más

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Nanoha.**

* * *

Recuerdo mirarla a veces en clase, mirar hacia atrás y verla concentrada tomando apuntes. Se la veía muy graciosa cuando me miraba y un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. No sabia si había hecho bien al aceptar a Yunno-Kun, le quería mucho, era mi amigo, siempre lo fue, y aunque lleváramos algunos años sin vernos, no perdíamos el contacto del todo. Pero, había algo dentro de mi, que me gritaba que eso no era lo que quería. Que solo lo había aceptado porque quería creerme algo que no existía, y era que yo no lo quería de ese modo, ese modo que me tendría que hacer suspirar cada vez que le viera, o que solo con mirarme me levantara del suelo, o que con cogerme de la mano fuera dichosa.

Esos sentimientos no los sentía con Yunno, no obstante, me sentía cómoda con él. Podía hablarle de cualquier cosa, que sabia que él, lo entendería. De cualquier cosa menos una. Había alguien que si me volvía loca cuando me miraba, y cuando cogía de la mano a esa persona, creía volar y flotar constantemente en el aire, pero sabia, que mis sentimientos me engañaban a cada minuto. Pues era algo imposible, era algo que no podía ser, ya que la persona que yo tanto amaba, por la que tanto suspiraba, no sentía lo mismo por mi.

Tal vez, esa fue una de las cosas que hizo tomar mi decisión de salir con Yunno-Kun. Sabia que no podía seguir engañándome, y que tenia que olvidarme de ese sentimiento hacia esa persona. No podía seguir de ese modo, porque la tristeza en mi cara, ya era evidente, aunque, nadie lo notara, estaba segura de que esa persona sí, me conocía bien, yo era como un espejo ante ella. No le podía negar nada, todo lo tenia de mi. Hasta cosas que jamas me pedía le daba. Porque ella para mi, fue la causa de elegir mi futuro. Ella fue, la persona por la que me levantaba todos los días, por la que podía ser fuerte, y aguantar cuando ya no me quedaban fuerzas.

Ella, que con solo acercarse a mi, no se daba cuenta, de que todos los suspiros de mi pecho, llevaban grabados su nombre. Esa misma noche le dije que había empezado a salir con Yunno-Kun, y no sé por qué, aunque me felicito, su cara, sus ojos, parecía que mentían, que en realidad no me felicitaba con el corazón. Supongo que serán imaginaciones mías, total, ya estaba hecho, y no se podría volver atrás.

Fue curioso como a partir de aquella noche, nos fuimos distanciando, ya no salíamos casi, apenas nos veíamos, y menos hablábamos, cuando salíamos de clases, ella ya se había marchado, y por la mañana cuando llegaba, ella ya estaba sentada en su mesa, con algún libro leyendo. Contestaba a mis preguntas con simples monosilabos  
. Y sin mirarme, era tan extraño. Cuando único coincidíamos era en alguna guardia o misión, que no sé por qué motivo, cada vez eran menos las veces que nos tocaban juntas.

Fate-Chan, ¿por qué?¿por qué te estás apartando de mi?¿ realmente hice algo malo? Si es así, ¿por qué no podemos hablar como antes? Me siento tan nerviosa y tan angustiada, y cuando estoy con Yunno, me pregunta constantemente si estoy bien, yo con una sonrisa falsa, le contesto que sí. Lo sé, soy una orgullosa, pero no puedo decirle a el lo que me pasa. Tampoco quiero hacerle daño, y al fin y al cabo, estoy segura de que con el tiempo comenzare a verle del mismo modo que veo ahora a Fate-Chan, o esa es la esperanza que tengo.

Hoy después de una pequeña misión, he llegado a mi casa agotada, hacia tiempo que no me sentía así, me deje caer en la cama con ropa y todo. Hundí mi cara en la almohada. Pero un mensaje en el móvil me saco de mis pensamientos

"Nanoha-Chan, esta tarde las chicas vamos a tomar el té en mi casa, todas vendrán, Arisa-Chan, Suzuka-Chan y Fate-Chan, contéstame para saber si vendrás. Hayate"

¿Fate-Chan también ira? El corazón me dio un vuelco, hasta que me di cuenta de que ahora tenia novio, y de que por mucho que antes la mirara, queriendo oír algo de su boca, jamas salio nada, así que, de que servia ir, para que, estaría toda la tarde evitándome como ha estado haciendo desde hace ya un mes.

Pero aun así, hay algo que me gustaría poder preguntarle, aunque no se de donde encontraré el valor que necesito. Pero intentaré ponerme seria, aunque eso no me costara mucho, y le hablaré, tengo que saber porque me está evitando, porque se está alejando así de mí. No lo puedo soportar, no puedo, me voy a volver loca. Cerré los ojos, porque las lagrimas no me dejaban ya ver, realmente, sabia desde lo más profundo de mi alma, que... jamas dejaría de amarla, y que por mucho que me empeñara, nunca podría ver a Yunno, como la veo a ella. Nunca...

pero que iba a hacer, ya no servia de nada cambiarlo, no valía la pena decir nada, era simplemente engañarme, igual hasta era mejor que se alejara. Seguramente cree que yo ahora con novio no tendría tiempo para ella. Y por eso amablemente se apartó. Pero yo no puedo soportarlo, no puedo...

la necesito a mi lado, sin ella las fuerzas me flaquean. Sin ella, mi vida no tiene ningún sentido. Todo me parece aburrido. Es como si no tuviera emoción ninguna por nada. Y callar todo esto me está costando más de la cuenta.

Conteste al mensaje de Hayate diciendo que si iría. No podía evitarlo, el solo poder verla me hacia feliz. Tal vez con el tiempo me acostumbre, quién sabe. Me di un baño y me cambie de ropa. Salí de mi casa, camino a la de Hayate. Mis pies querían correr, pero los detuve, no quería sentir esperanzas, no quería, cuando llegue Shamal me abrió la puerta, y otra vez, una sonrisa falsa, para saludarla.

Entre y en la sala estaban todas, tenían un video juego de terror puesto, todas chillaban, reían y daban voces, Arisa-Chan se levantaba de los nervios jugando. Mire bien y allí estaba, sentada, mirando al suelo, como la ultima vez que la recordaba, en la reunión de la Administración, cuando quise acercarme a ella y se disculpó diciendo que iba al baño. Tenia la misma cara que ahora.

Salude levantando la mano, y otra vez la sonrisa falsa, para no preocupar a nadie. Todas contestaron a mi saludo, ella solo me miro, y movió la cabeza. Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y me pareció ver que había perdido aquel brillo tan hermoso que tenían sus ojos. Fue tan extraño, y tan duro tener que fingir de nuevo delante de ella, que estaba bien, cuando en realidad, estaba llorando por dentro.

Me senté al lado de las chicas quedando justo frente a ella. Notaba como a veces me miraba, y cuando yo levantaba la cabeza, ella apartaba la cara. No podía ser, realmente la estaba perdiendo. Me estaba volviendo loca, y lo único que me apetecía hacer era cogerla de la mano y llevármela de allí, para estar a solas, es lo único que deseaba. Pero era inútil, ella ya no era la misma. Algo había cambiado. No pude evitar ponerme triste. Cosa que Hayate-Chan se dio cuenta. Me agarro del brazo diciéndome que quería enseñarme algo en su habitación.

- Nanoha-Chan – me dijo algo molesta entrando a su cuarto.

- ¿que ocurre Hayate-Chan?- me senté en su cama y agache un poco la cabeza.

- Se puede saber ¿qué es lo que os pasa? - me dijo cruzando sus brazos y poniendo aquella expresión que suele tener ella, cuando ve que algo pasa.

- ¿Nos?- le pregunte porque no entendía.

- Si "nos" porque está claro que os pasa algo a ti y a Fate-Chan.- cuando dijo su nombre no pude evitar abrir mis ojos, y me dio un pinchazo en el pecho.

- No lo sé.- baje mi cabeza, me puso triste aquel comentario.

- Pues deberíais hablar, porque esto no puede seguir así. Últimamente apenas os veo juntas, y no sois las de siempre. Desde que estas con Yunno, ¿te has olvidado de tu mejor amiga?

- ¿qué?- aquello me dolió, como pudo decir tal cosa, era ella la que se estaba alejando, estaba muy claro.- yo no me estoy olvidando de ella- puse cara triste- solo es que ella parece que ya no esta a gusto conmigo.- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Nanoha-Chan... ¿es que no te das cuenta?- levante mi cabeza sin entender nada.

- De que me tengo que dar cuenta Hayate-Chan.- puse mis manos en la cara para limpiar mis lagrimas.

- Nanoha-Chan...- vino y se sentó a mi lado.- yo no debería decirte esto, pero te puedo asegurar que no es lo que estás pensando.

- Hayate-Chan es que no te entiendo.- estaba totalmente confundida.

- No es lo que piensas, por lo que ella esta así.- mi corazón palpitó con aquellas palabras, ¿acaso su motivo era otro?

- ¿Entonces?- aunque me doliera quería saberlo. Quería saber porque Fate-Chan se alejaba de mí.

- Nanoha-Chan- me miraba triste.- creo que deberíais hablar, en serio.

- Pero la has visto, me está evitando continuamente.- le dije mientras volvía a secar más lagrimas que caían sin control.

- Piensa en lo que has hecho para que ella te evite.- seguía sin entenderla, ¿qué se supone que hice yo para que ella se alejara de mí?

- Hayate-Chan ¿ella ha hablado contigo?- quise saber porque no entendía

sí, hable con ella, y lo que me contó, no te lo puedo decir, se lo prometí.- ¿confiaba más en Hayate-Chan que en mí? En ese momento me puse totalmente triste. - no pongas esa cara, si me lo contó a mi solo tienes que pensar un poco ¿no?

- Creo que me iré a mi casa, no me encuentro bien.- tenia el estómago revuelto, y notaba calor en mis mejillas. Ciertamente llevaba varios días sin apenas dormir, por no decir varias semanas. Y por otro lado había estado estudiando y trabajando sin parar, porque no quería pensar. Sentí un leve mareo.

- ¿Nanoha-Chan? - me llamo, pero no me dio mucho tiempo a contestar, ya que de golpe quedo todo negro.

Abrí los ojos, y mire a mi alrededor, seguía en casa de Hayate, no recordaba lo que había pasado, solo sentí un mareo y fue lo ultimo que recuerdo. A mí que no me gusta nunca preocupar a los demás con mis cosas, simplemente porque no soporto ver a nadie mal por mi causa, ahora había preocupado a todo el mundo. Mire el techo y en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Vi que entraba Fate-Chan, ¿no se había ido aun? Al parecer yo le seguía importando.

- Nanoha...- cada vez que pronuncia mi nombre me dan escalofríos y mi corazón late fuertemente.- ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Mejor- no sabia que decirle, no quería preocuparla, yo y mi maldito orgullo.

- Dime ¿desde cuándo no descansas?- ¿acaso era evidente que apenas dormía? La miraba verdaderamente estaba preocupada por mí, y sus ojos estaban muy tristes, pero aun así su hermoso brillo me hacia perderme en ellos.

- Pues he estado trabajando más de la cuenta.- dije cerrando mis ojos porque sabia que me reñiría. Pero no lo hizo, se puso más seria, hasta su mirada cambio, simplemente volvió a salir de la habitación. Y al abrir la puerta dejo entrar a Yunno-Kun, ¿qué demonios hacia el aquí? Y porque su mirada cambió cuando el paso por su lado. Juraría que lo miro con rabia, ella jamas lo había mirado así. ¿que está pasando con Fate-Chan? Porque vuelve a tratarme tan fríamente, no entiendo nada.

Yunno se dio cuenta que me puse triste, porque me miro, me dijo que me había estado llamando para vernos y parece que Hayate cogió el teléfono y le dijo lo que pasaba, y vino a verme. Últimamente me dan pocas ganas de verle. Tal vez debería dejar de mentirme a mí misma. Ahora me doy cuenta de que por mucho que lo intente no podre sentir por él, lo mismo que siento por Fate-Chan... el me consolaba porque yo estaba llorando.

Me miro y quiso besarme, pero yo no pude evitarlo, y aparte mi cara. El preocupado me pregunto que ocurría. No sabia que decir.

- Nanoha, últimamente me preocupa que siempre, aunque no quieras aparentarlo, tengas la mirada triste.- se había dado cuenta, era lógico, el también me conoce bien.

- Yunno-Kun...- baje la mirada, la imagen de Fate-Chan vino a mi cabeza.

- Nanoha, ocurre algo con Fate ¿verdad?- ¿se había fijado también en eso? Realmente no me sorprende.- cuando he llegado, la he notado muy rara conmigo, como si estuviera enfadada o algo.- así que no eran cosas mías, la mirada que le echo al entrar él, no fueron cosas mías.

- No sé lo que le pasa.- sinceramente cada vez estaba más perdida.

- Entiendo.- creo que lo dijo más bien porque no lo entendía. No me extrañaba yo tampoco lo comprendía. Lo único que sabia era que la estaba perdiendo. Mejor dicho ya la había perdido. No sé si lo podre soportar. Fate-Chan ¿qué debo hacer?

Fin del capítulo 2

* * *

bueno se me hizo algo largo, pero es que ya sabemos como es Nanoha, piensa mucho, xdddd y además le pasan muchas cosas. Pues nada espero que os haya gustado, gracias por las Reviews sobretodo aquellos que dicen que mate al hurón xdddddddddd como BPHaru jajaja y eso que no te caía mal del todo xdddd en fin un saludo y hasta el próximo capi


	3. Fate Parte II

Bueno el capítulo 3, que seria una segunda parte de los pensamientos de Fate. Espero que os guste, así que sin más...

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Fate. Parte 2.**

* * *

Siempre igual, Nanoha no se da cuenta de que, si hace estas cosas acaba preocupándome. No solo a mí, sino a todas las personas que la queremos. Cuando Hayate bajo agitada me asuste. Creí que había sido algo más grave, pero al parecer solo fue un desmayo de cansancio. No entiendo porque está haciendo estas cosas. Cuando esta preocupada por algo, siempre actúa así, de ese modo tan particular. Trabajando el doble y estudiando el doble para no tener que pensar. Pero ¿qué es lo que le está preocupando tanto para hacer algo así? Hablando luego con Hayate, me dijo que ella se sentía mal, porque estaba en medio de sus dos amigas, que ahora al parecer, no se hablaban, y aunque ella si sabe mis razones, no sé si sabrá las de Nanoha. Claro que he sido yo la que ha estado alejándose. Ya acercarme para que... no tiene sentido, creo que venirme a mi casa fue lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, ahora esta con su "novio" ¿no?

Ya no me necesita. Voy a llamar a mi madre, a ver si hay algún trabajo para mí. A mí tampoco me gusta pensar. Y últimamente no he dormido mucho. Pero quedarme en casa sin más, me vuelve loca. Y prefiero desestresarme cargándome algún enemigo. Que estar aquí a ver como pasan los mosquitos y me pican. Mosquitos como alguno demasiado grande, que encima ella ha permitido que este cerca. ¿que me está pasando? Yo no era así. Nunca antes sentí esta rabia dentro. Encima no puedo odiar a Yuno. Porque sé que no es mal chico, y que si esta con ella es porque ella así lo ha querido. Fate no pienses más.

Llame finalmente a mi madre, me dijo que necesitaba cubrir una pequeña guardia de algunas horas, y me ofrecí a ir, al menos aquí en el Asura, estoy más tranquila, también esta Arf conmigo, y ahora nos dirigimos a la Agencia de Administración, ya que necesitan repostar, así que me daré una vuelta por allí, a ver que tal todo. Aun así llenando mi tiempo mientras hago informes y más informes, no hay modo de que deje de pensar en ella y Yuno, mientras se besaban, esa imagen se quedará grabada para siempre en mi cabeza. No sera sencillo olvidarlo. Como tampoco sera sencillo olvidarla a ella. Pero debo esforzarme, sé que puedo con esto.

- Fate-Chan- mire hacia atrás, y era mi madre. Parecía tener cara de preocupación.

- ¿Ocurre algo mama?- la verdad es que parecía algo cansada.

- ¿Cómo van tus estudios Fate-Chan? - ¿a qué venia esa pregunta ahora?

- Pues bien como siempre. ¿por qué?- no entendía

- Sabes si ¿alguna de tus amigas podría cogerte apuntes durante 3 meses?- ¿tres meses? Que raro, ¿que pasara?

- Pues supongo que sí. - no acababa de decirme y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Bien, porque tenemos una misión bastante urgente, en Mid-childa , algo sobre la Lost Logia.- mis ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, ¿otra vez?

- ¿En serio? - no podía creerlo. Otra vez.

- Sí, en serio, es una investigación que debemos hacer, no sé cuánto tiempo nos tomara, pero no creo que más de 3 meses. Y como se lo mucho que te gusta investigar, y lo buena que eres en eso, he pensado en ti.- realmente mi madre estaba orgullosa de mí, y eso me hacia sentir muy bien, al menos tenia una alegría.

- ¿Quiénes irán? - quería saber.

- Pues tu hermano y Amy que estarán desde aquí del Asura, tu que estarás en el planeta y yo que me quedaré en la Agencia.- vaya la familia al completo.- por supuesto que Arf también vendrá. más que nada para que no estés sola allí.

- Me apunto.- dije sin pensar. Sin meditar, sin más. Quería alejarme de todo, cuanto más lejos mejor.

- ¿Es posible que ni siquiera lo pienses?¿ y Nanoha? ¿ no quieres aunque sea comentarle antes?- ¿a qué venia eso? Nanoha ahora estaba muy ocupada con su nuevo "novio" . Otra vez estos malditos celos.

- Ella...- agache la cabeza, de repente me sentí muy mal.

- No te preocupes, no tienes porque decírselo sino quieres. - parece que podía leer a través de mi cabeza como si fuera transparente.

- Prefiero que solo sepa lo necesario.- volví a mirar a la pantalla para que dejara de sentirme como un libro abierto.

- De acuerdo, cuando lleguemos a la Administración te enviaré de vuelta a casa. Para que prepares tus cosas.

- Um...- afirme, aunque tenia el corazón totalmente roto, tenia la sensación de que alejarme me aliviaría un poco, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Así que allí estaba, habíamos llegado a ese planeta. Aquel planeta era administrado, había muchos magos allí, ya había ido muchas veces, pero era la primera vez que iba sola, me refería a que era la primera vez que Nanoha no iba conmigo. Allí se sacó la licencia de instructora, y allí me convertí yo en lo que era, aunque mi sueño es ser Enforcer, así que seguía de vez en cuando entrenamientos para convertirme en lo que soñaba.

Ahora ya, no tenia nada que perder. A pesar de todo lo que sucedía con Nanoha. Y lo triste que me sentía, por no haberle dicho ni tan siquiera adiós. Me sentía bien porque me sentía útil. Y en eso pensaba concentrarme al máximo. Nanoha se acabaría enterando por Hayate seguramente, ya que a ella sí que la llame para decirle donde me iría. Así que aquí estaba en las oficinas principales de la TSAB, leyendo información del caso. Concentrándome al máximo para no pensar.

Poco a poco, las semanas iban muriendo, pero esa sensación de soledad y vacío no me abandonaba. Muchas veces me despertaba por la mañana pensando en como estaría ella. Según Hayate ella estaba bien, aunque la notaba triste, y cuando le hablaba de mí, le decía que estaba muy enfadada conmigo, por no haberla despedido. Luego de algunas llamadas de Hayate, ella me llamo unas cuantas veces, pero intentaba hablar con ella lo menos posible. Y siempre le decía que estaba bien. Ella también me decía que estaba bien, aunque creo que me mentía, pero bueno igual son cosas mías.

Terminamos la investigación con éxito, y aunque había acabado, yo seguí un poco más de tiempo, mirando algunas más cosas. Ese tema de la Lost Logia me traía de cabeza. Así que lo que al final iban a ser tres meses, acabo convirtiéndose en seis. Sin embargo, aunque habían pasado seis meses sin vernos, ese sentimiento crecía a cada paso que daba para acercarme más a mi destino. Recuerdo que llegue por la tarde a mi casa. Y antes de soltar las maletas Arisa y Suzuka estaban tocando al timbre.

Las salude con cariño, eran buenas amigas, y la verdad que las extrañe. Ellas me contaron que Nanoha desde que me fui, no era ella. Se había vuelto muy callada, y su mirada pese a que sonriera se la veía triste. Igualmente para mí, era triste todo esto, estaba descubriendo que por mucho que me alejara de ella, jamas dejaría de sentir todo eso. Al final después de un buen rato hablando me volví a quedar sola. No hacían sino darme vueltas en la cabeza aquellas palabras de mis amigas. Tome un buen baño, y me deje caer agotada en la cama, mi cama. Deseaba verla, quería verla, ver su sonrisa. Sus ojos, sentirla cerca de mí.

Pero luego recordaba que ella estaba con Yuno, y otra vez esa rabia. Me hervía la sangre al pensar en ellos, de nuevo las imágenes de aquel beso. Agite mi cabeza queriendo quitar aquello de mi mente. Cansada de pensar, y agotada de trabajar, sentía el silencio en casa, ya que todos seguían con algunas misiones. Así que estaba yo sola. Al final me quede dormida.

Repentinamente sentí la presencia de alguien en mi habitación y abrí mis ojos. Estaba algo oscuro, y borroso. Me frote los ojos para enfocar lo que tenia delante de ellos. De golpe me quede sentada en la cama. ¿Cómo demonios habías entrado?¿por dónde? Y entonces recordé que ella tenia llaves de mi casa. No me lo podía creer, mi corazón parecía que iba a salir de mi pecho.

Fate-Chan- me nombraste. Y creí que me desmayaría, después de seis meses sin verte. Estabas ahí. Me quede sin palabras por completo.- perdona si vine sin avisar... pero tenia que verte.- sus ojos seguían siendo tristes, más aún de lo que los recordaba. Pero ¿por qué?¿ por qué Nanoha estaba tan triste?

Na-Nanoha...- te acercaste a mí, y te arrodillaste en el suelo. Y me abrazaste por la cintura, pues yo seguía sentada. No lo podía creer. Me estabas abrazando, sentía tu calor en mi piel. Pero por desgracia sentí algo más, sentí que sollozabas.- Nanoha por favor no llores.- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza, se la veia tan frágil. Tan perdida. Esa no era la Nanoha que yo conocía. La energética e inagotable Nanoha.- ¿que te ocurre?- puse mis manos en sus hombros para que se levantara y me mirara.- ¿que te pasa Nanoha?- no entendía el porqué de sus lagrimas, ¿tanto me había extrañado?

Fate-Chan... no me vuelvas a hacer esto en la vida- parecía regañarme, pero mientras lo decía su mirada se había vuelto desesperada.- no vuelvas a marcharte así nunca de mi lado.- su voz estaba quebrada, no podía sino pensar en el dolor que sentía por mi causa. Yo que tanto la amaba, me había olvidado de que ella también tenia sentimientos. Y que echaba de menos a su mejor amiga, Fate Testarossa Harlaown . La que siempre la apoyaba en todo. La que siempre estuvo en lo bueno y lo malo. Y ahora, la había abandonado por que lo que veía no lo soportaba. Ella seguía llorando. Así que la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, con todo lo que tenia. Y ella hundió su cara en mi pecho. Sus lagrimas eran tibias. Tenían tanto dolor, que no pude evitar llorar con ella. Y recordar lo que una vez le dije en aquel puente cuando nos despedimos por primera vez.

" _acabo de aprender que cuando un amigo llora la otra persona también se pone triste."_

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos llorando las dos. Pero poco a poco sentía como ella se iba calmando. Y entonces fue devastador ver su mirada, sus ojos enrojecidos. Una tristeza que jamas había visto antes en su cara. ¿yo era la causa de esa tristeza? No sabia que le importara tanto. Al parecer más de lo que nunca creí.

Fin del capítulo 3.

* * *

Pues espero que os haya gustado, no pensé en hacer un fic muy largo en un principio. Más bien pensé en hacer uno de dos capítulos, pero bueno, luego escribiendo se ha ido convirtiendo en un fic que posiblemente sea de cuatro capítulos, aún no estoy segura. Nuevamente gracias por los Reviews y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Nanoha Parte II

Bueno llego el final del fic, espero que sea un final que no olvidéis, como alguno por ahí me dejo en un review... xddd bueno, para mí es un final más, a uno de estos fics que llevo realmente poco escribiendo. Así que nada espero que lo disfrutéis. Sin más...

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así, este fic seria parte del anime xdddddddd y ya no habría ninguna duda, y no odiaríais tanto al pobre hurón xdddddd

Capitulo 4. Nanoha. Parte 2

¡NO! - exclame, no podía ser, no podía ser... ¿Fate se había ido a una misión? ¿Sin decirme nada? Pero ¿que está pasando? ¿el mundo se está volviendo en mí contra? No lo entiendo, ¿por qué Fate-Chan? ¿por qué lo has hecho?. No podía creer las palabras de Hayate. No podía, así que salí corriendo de mí casa, y por mucho que toque a su puerta, nadie abrió, no había nadie en esa casa. Agache mí cabeza, con las manos aun apoyadas en la puerta.

Llore. Llore sin parar. No sabia que hacer. Estaba enfadada, triste, descolocada.¿ No era suficiente ya que casi ni me hablara?¿No bastaba con eso?¿ahora tenia que irse de mí lado? Volví a la calle, no tenía ganas de ir a mí casa. No tenia sentido nada, para mí era como estar muerta. No podría verla durante tres meses. Y encima lo que más me dolía, fue que no me dijo nada. A mí a su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, si se lo dijo a Hayate. La rabia se apoderó de mí corazón en segundos. ¿Es que yo ya no era suficiente para ella? Me invadió una tristeza desesperante. Realmente se había alejado de mí por algún motivo que debía de saber cuanto antes. Sin darme cuenta, llegue al puente que nos vio despedirnos la primera vez. Y también nos vio el día que le dije que estaba saliendo con Yuno. Desde ese día todo cambio. A partir de ahí se volvió fría conmigo. Entonces ¿qué pudo ser? Se apartó de mí ¿porque creería que yo ya no tendría tiempo para ella? Eso es absurdo, ella sabe más que nada que yo jamas la apartaría.

¿Entonces que pudo ser? Me estoy volviendo loca. Roce con mis dedos aquella barandilla, donde las dos apoyamos nuestras manos aquel día. Me sentía como si fuera muriendo poco a poco, como a un pez cuando lo sacan del agua. Cuanto más intentaba no pensar más lagrimas salían, y más la recordaba. Que podía hacer... Fate-Chan, quiero verte. Quiero abrazarte. Quiero besarte. No, no, no.

Nanoha deja de pensar en eso. Eso jamas pasara. Jamas...

mí móvil sonó en ese momento. Desesperada lo saque corriendo, ¿podía ser ella que me llamaba? No, era Yuno. Tal vez querría saber como estaba. En realidad no quería hablar con él, con quien único deseaba hablar era con ella. Así que no lo cogí, simplemente deje que sonara hasta que él colgara. No podía hablar con nadie en ese momento. Me tendría que acostumbrar a que ella no estaría durante los próximos tres meses. No se cómo lo haría, pero tenia que intentar calmarme, así no podría continuar.

Poco a poco las semanas sa hacían meses, y aunque no deseaba preocupar a nadie. Lo sé, no puedo evitarlo, no va conmigo eso de decir como me siento. Porque se que las demás personas no tenían culpa alguna de mis errores. Errores que debía vencer. Curar, y corregir. Cuando la volviera a ver. No volvería a hacer lo mismo. No esta vez, hablaría con ella a como diera lugar. Ya faltaba poco para que volviera. Había hablado con ella algunas veces. Pero apenas me decía cosas. Solo me decía que estaba bien, aunque sus ojos parecían gritarme algo que era imposible para mí descifrar.

Yo también le decía que estaba bien, con una de mis famosas sonrisas falsas. Pero es que no quería decirle nada por teléfono. No podía, quería verla en persona, y decírselo todo. Aunque luego ella me rechazara, eso ya me daba lo mismo. El tiempo pasaba muy lento. Pero yo intentaba distraerme, lo más posible. Los reconocimientos y las guardias eran aburridas sin ella. Y también debía hablar con Yuno. No podía seguir engañando a mí corazón, ni al de él. Así que pocos días antes de que ella volviera decidí hablar con él.

Pero más tarde me entere, de que aunque la misión había acabado, ella no iba a volver aun. Me lo dijo su madre. Ahora ya no sabia cuando volverías. No obstante, no pensaba rendirme. Y seguiría con mis planes. Tú volverías algún día. Estaba segura. Y cuando volvieras yo te estaría esperando. Y te lo diría todo. No podía aguantarme las ganas. Habían pasado tantas cosas...

Yuno me llamo. Le dije que tenia que hablar con él. Debía decirle lo que ocurría. Tenía disculparme por ser tan orgullosa. Como iba a abandonar sin empezar la batalla. Al menos debía luchar. Por lo menos debía hacer algo. Takamachi Nanoha, nunca se achanta ante estas cosas. Aunque esta vez mi enemigo fuera yo misma. Me daba igual. Vencería. Te diría todo. Y antes hablaría con Yuno. Estoy segura de que el me comprendería.

Habíamos quedado en un parque. Cuando llegue él ya estaba allí, se le veía tranquilo, aunque en su mirada había algo que parecía que me entendía sin yo decirle nada.

- Yuno-Kun- le nombre.- debemos hablar de algo.- no quería esperar, y luego echarme atrás.

- Nanoha, creo que se lo que me vas a decir.- ¿lo sabia? ¿Cómo podía ser? Me quede callada un poco sorprendida.- no soy tonto Nanoha. Sabes que siempre me he fijo en las cosas.- por el momento no entendía lo que quería decirme. Pero seguí sin decir nada, mientras nos sentábamos en un banco.- lo he notado, sobretodo desde que ella se fue.- ¿ella? Realmente este chico me conocía de verdad.- me fije siempre en como la mirabas.- ¿ lo había notado también?- Nanoha tu estás enamorada de Fate, no me lo niegues.- él lo sabia... siempre lo supo.- en mí interior quería que eso no fuera cierto, pero... desde que ella se fue, tú has cambiado mucho. No eres la misma de siempre.- yo no pude hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza para que no viera como mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.- lo que nunca pensé es que al yo preguntarte si querías salir conmigo, me dijeras que sí.- no pude aguantar, las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar.

- Yuno... lo siento, lo ultimo que quería era hacerte daño.- que más podía decir.

- Nanoha... no pasa nada, tranquila, yo... te quiero. Pero lo que más quiero es que seas feliz, aunque yo no sea el motivo de tu felicidad. Estoy seguro de que si se lo dijeras ella...- me quede mirando fijamente a sus ojos, esperando que me diera alguna respuesta por el comportamiento que había tenido Fate-Chan todo este tiempo.- ella... puede que en realidad te este esperando.- ¿esperándome? Aquello me cogió por sorpresa, ¿esperando algo de mí?- Nanoha, yo tengo que decirte algo que he callado desde que empezamos a salir.- puse toda mí atención a lo que Yuno me quería decir.- el día de la reunión en la Administración, cuando...- bajo la cabeza, parecía triste y algo avergonzado.- cuando te bese, al separarnos yo...- fui idiota al dejar que me besara. No debí dejar que me besara, pero mientras lo hacia imaginaba que era otra persona, y me siento culpable por ello, Yuno no lo merecía.- yo vi a Fate-Chan...- ¿eh?

- ¿Co-Cómo?- me quede desconcertada, había dicho que ¿había visto a Fate-Chan?

- Sí... ella vio como te besaba, soy un idiota, me lo calle, no pensé que ella, se alejara de ti por eso. Pensé que se pondría feliz por ti, pero...- ¿ella n-nos vio besarnos? Por dios. No pude evitar avergonzarme totalmente y agachar mi cabeza. Ahora todo tenia sentido. Ahora entendía todo.- me di cuenta de que ella jamas podría ponerse feliz por ver a alguien tan importante, con otra persona que no fuera ella.- ¿ qué quiere decir?- lo entendí todo el día que te desmayaste, y fui a verte. Su manera de tratarme no era la de siempre. Comprendí que ella también siente algo por ti. Aunque a lo mejor estoy equivocado.- ¿siente algo por mí? Aquellas palabras retumbaban en mí cabeza. Como un eco interminable. ¿Ella sentía lo mismo que yo? Me ruborice, pensando en eso, no podía creerlo, aun así debía saberlo, debía confirmarlo, y mí decisión de ir a buscarla creció, una vez que ella pise tierra iría a verla, me daría igual todo. Tenia que ir, y decirle todo. Y saber lo que ella me diría. Tenia que hacerlo. Era tan fuerte los latidos de mí corazón, que pensé que me iba a morir.

Aun así, aun debía esperar, ya que no sabia exactamente cuando regresaría. Los días se me hacían interminables esperando la noticia de su vuelta. No podía esperar, ya llevaba casi seis meses desde que se había ido. Me preguntaba como estaría, pues últimamente por mucho que la llamaba, ella parece que estaba ocupada. Arf-san me cogía las llamadas y siempre me decía que no podía ponerse. Creo que me daba excusas, realmente no quería hablarme. Eso me hacia ponerme muy triste. Más de la cuenta. Mis amigas me preguntaban si estaba bien. Yo y mi famosa sonrisa falsa.

Estaba en mi cama acostada, no podía dormir. Y eso que la noche anterior había estado toda la noche de reconocimiento. No dejaba de pensar en ella. Demonios, no lo había hecho desde que se fue. Parecía que me desgarraba por dentro. No podía creer, que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin saber apenas de ella. Me tapaba la cara con la almohada, cuando el sonido del móvil me sobresalto. Lo mire. Era un mensaje de Hayate-Chan.

"_Nanoha-Chan, Fate-Chan, ha regresado. Creo que deberíais veros y hablar... yo me entere hace un rato. Suzuka-Chan y Arisa-Chan, iban a ir a verla, yo ahora no puedo porque estoy trabajando. pensé que querrías saberlo y pasarte. Hayate."_

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente, y me empezó a sudar las manos. Ella había vuelto. Estaba aquí. Pero no puedo ir ahora, si Arisa-Chan y Suzuka-Chan iban a verla, prefiero esperar. Aunque si llamo a su puerta, igual no quiere hablarme. Pero si entro sin permiso... no puedo hacerlo de otro modo, quiero que me escuche, y si tengo que hacerlo así, lo haré.

Corría nerviosa para llegar cuanto antes a su casa. Ya había oscurecido. Así que imaginaba que las chicas ya se habrían ido, ya que ella necesitaría descansar. Llegue al portal y sin pensarlo subí. Cuando llegue a su puerta, no sabia que hacer. Había sacado la llave, pero y si ella estaba despierta. Y me ve entrar. Baje mi cabeza y me puse muy roja. Me arme de valor y abrí la puerta muy despacio. Estaba todo oscuro. Cerré la puerta, y me fije que estaban sus zapatos. Sin pensarlo fui a su habitación.

Allí estaba. Se había quedado dormida. Estaba tan hermosa, que comencé a temblar. No sabia que hacer, no la quería despertar. Se la veía realmente cansada, y parecía que dormía profundamente. Me quede de pie mirándola, su pelo, su cara, sus labios. Respiraba pausadamente, simplemente me quede observándola. De golpe vi que abría los ojos y se me quedo mirando. Me asuste. Se quedó sentada, tan asombrada como yo. Sus ojos, me volvían a mirar. Otra vez era presa de ellos, después de tantos meses sin verlos. Me empece a sentir tan mal, que me estremecí. Quería sentirla por ultima vez, por si acaso ella me rechazara, yo... quería volver a sentir su calor.

Me arrodille frente a ella, y la abrace. No quería nada más, en ese momento no necesitaba nada más. Llore. Mis lagrimas eran amargas e imparables. Sentía su calor. Me hablo, me dijo con voz preocupada que me pasaba. Pero yo era incapaz de hablar, tenia un nudo en mi garganta. No podía articular palabra. Volvió a preguntarme que me ocurría. Yo entonces con todo el valor que pude reunir, le dije que no me volviera a hacer aquello, que no se volviera a ir y dejarme sola. No podría soportar que se volviera a ir. Y entonces lo sentí. Sentí como me rodeo con sus brazos. Hundí mi cara en su pecho. Se sentía tan bien, pero note que ella comenzó a llorar conmigo. No lo podía creer, ella me había echado de menos. Pero... ¿por qué?¿por qué se alejo de mi? Las palabras de Yuno cruzaron mi mente, como eco imparable.

Ella me había visto besarle. Sin saber que en realidad a quien estaba besando era a ella. Sin saber que realidad me estaba muriendo por ella. Estaba tan asustada, tanto. Fate-Chan estaba tan asustada de que te volvieras a alejar de mí. Pero esta vez no lo permitiría. No, al menos no hasta que supieras lo que yo sentía. Pero como decirlo. Como expresar lo que llevaba clavado en el corazón, aquello que no me dejaba respirar. Estaba tan desesperada que no podía hablar.

Levante mi cara. Y la vi. La tenia frente a mí. Sus ojos carmesí me miraban, tenia lagrimas y su mirada era triste. No podía soportarlo, tenia que hacer algo pero cuando fui a pronunciar palabra, ella puso sus manos suavemente en mi cara... Me deshice en ese momento, moría por probar esos labios que estaban tan cerca de mí. Y sin saberlo, sin esperarlo me beso. Mis ojos se abrieron totalmente. Pero poco a poco como si hubiera realizado un conjuro mágico, los cerré para sentir aquellos labios que me estaban volviendo loca solicitando ansiosamente el néctar de su saliva, entrelazando y apoderándome de su lengua con pasión. Aprendí que algunas cosas no hace faltas decirlas. Solo sentirlas. Sentir el ardor de sus labios. Sentir que moría en ellos. Que bebía de ella como una fuente infinita de agua.

- Nanoha...yo.- puse mi dedo en sus labios. Ella se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba.

- Fate-Chan... te amo... perdóname...- baje la cabeza pues no sabia como pedirle disculpas por mi estúpido comportamiento.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Nanoha.- la mire de nuevo, ahora sus ojos eran brillantes y hermosos como siempre habían sido los ojos de mi Fate-Chan.

- Sí... sé que me viste besar a Yuno. Realmente creí que tu... no sentías nada por mí.- dije de nuevo entristecida y avergonzada.

- Nanoha... yo te amo... y cuando vi aquello, fue como si mi mundo acabara. Y estuviera suspendida en un vacío del cual caería en cualquier momento.- la mire fijamente mientras dijo aquellas palabras. Me ruborice violentamente y ella me sonrió. Aún no podía creerlo, ella me amaba tanto como yo. Por ese motivo se alejó de mí. Ahora todo tenia sentido, pero sobretodo porque el sentido de mi vida era ella...

Después de muchos años Fate-Chan sigue a mi lado. Sigue conmigo. Y yo... yo soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tenerla a mi lado. Por poder sentir este pequeño peso en mi dedo. Diciendo que soy su esposa. La esposa de la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Y la mujer más feliz sobre este mundo.

Fin.

Bueno... espero que os haya agradado. Un saludo y hasta el próximo Fic

saludos y hasta la próxima..


End file.
